Then There Was Three
by RodayGorham44
Summary: My own twist on JP3. Alan Grant has adopted three children to try and win Ellie back. But when his plan falls through he winds up keeping them. Now he has to make a choice. Do the kids go with him to Isla Sorna?
1. Enter: The Children

**I own nothing ;) This was actually a dream I had one night, and I only just wrote it down, giving the children names and making sure I got the events down right. Reviews would be lovely!**

* * *

"Kids! Let's go we have to be at the school in twenty minutes!" Alan Grant yelled up a flight of stairs. Within seconds, a young boy ran down into the kitchen.

"Morning Alan. Do we have enough time to eat?" Eighteen year old Brayden asked? He was a handsome boy, 5'11'', brown hair and green eyes.

"If you have toast, then yes. Where are your brother and sister?"

" I think their up, but probably taking their sweet ass time."

Alan walked back over to the stairs.

"Lucas James and Madeline Grace Anderson! Let's go! Get a move on!"

Alan loved these kids, but boy did they make him angry at times. I guess that's what they are supposed to do. A year after the incident at Jurassic Park, Alan and Ellie had split up. Ellie had wanted to move on and have a family, and Alan still didn't want anything to do with kids. She couldn't handle it anymore and left him.

Throughout the six months following their split, Alan thought about children. He tried to spend more time with his nephews and with any children he came in contact with. He then decided that to show Ellie he was now ready, he would adopt a child. He knew that it was a really awful way to show it, but he didn't know what else to do.

Brayden, Lucas, and Madeline had been orphaned when they were younger, and the adoption agency wanted to keep them together. When Alan was first introduced to them, his heart immediately went out for them. They had been in the orphanage for a long time. He would later adopt the 12 and two 11 year olds.

He kept them a secret from Ellie for another six months, until one night when he invited her over to see his new house, and it was the twins' birthday. She had been completely shocked that he had done such a thing. Only because she was now engaged to a man named Mark, and was pregnant.

Alan was taken aback. He hadn't talked to her much in that year and now didn't know what to do. Why hadn't she told him? Now he had three children to take care of… alone, but he couldn't give them up. Now four years later Brayden was about to start college in a few months and the twins were going into their senior year of high school. All straight "A" students. Alan couldn't be happier of his children. He just wished that after five years… they would at least try and call him 'dad'.

Upstairs the seventeen year old twins stopped all movement. The only way people could tell they were twins were their stunning blue eyes, blonde hair, the fact that they were both 5'5'' and their same genes. Other then that they were polar opposites of eachother.

"Shit he used full names." Said Maddie.

"We better hurry, he's pretty angry." Luke retorted.

Two minutes later they were barreling down the stairs.

"Sorry Alan. We can go now." Luke said out of breath.

"Glad I have your permission." Alan snapped, grabbing his bag and keys and heading for the door. Maddie bit her lip and Luke took a step back from him. Alan slammed the front door, as Brayden glanced over at his younger siblings with a smirk.

"Way to go you two. You always manage to piss him off before a seminar." He said, also walking towards the door.

"Oh, shut up Brayden. Like you do everything right." Barked Maddie. The car horn suddenly blared from outside. They all jumped and scrambled for the door, not wanting to make him even madder.


	2. The Seminar

"…Raptors were fierce, intelligent, and socially sophisticated. They were able to hunt in numbers and coordinate their efforts. Were it not for the cataclysmic events which overtook them, it is entirely possible that raptors rather than humans would have become the dominant species on this planet. I hope this has been of interest. It certainly excites us as paleontologists. There's much, much more to discover. That is why we continue to need and ask for your support."

Alan finished the seminar and smiled at the crowd. It was silent and he noticed that some people had left and some were on their way out.

"… Thank you…" he said hoping that would signal to the audience that he was done and that applause was now necessary, but got no response. The kids waited off stage with baited breath. Why weren't they clapping? It had been a wonderful seminar. The woman in charge finally started clapping feverishly as did the kids. The audience began to clap weakly and unenthusiastically. The woman got up and walked over to a microphone.

"Thank you very much Dr. Grant. Now, does anyone have any questions?

At that moment every single hand in the audience shot up without hesitation. Alan chuckled to himself. He was used to this by now. He took the microphone out of the stand and began to pace one section of the stage.

"Fine. Does anyone have a question that does not relate to Jurassic Park?" More than half of the hands went down.

"Or the incident in San Diego… that I did not witness." And that's when even more hands went down. Now all that was left were about maybe three or four hands.

The kids peaked out from the curtain and sighed. They had all liked dinosaurs since they were little, and when they heard that THE Dr. Alan Grant was adopting them, they couldn't wait to leave the orphanage. Alan had taught them a lot about paleontology and dinosaurs from day one, and they were now all very learned in the subject. They all even wanted to become paleontologists. They felt bad for him every time this happened. All anyone ever wanted to know about when they heard his name was Jurassic Park, or what happened with Malcolm in California.

Alan had told the kids about Jurassic Park only about a year after he had taken them in. He felt they had the right to know what had happened to him and the others, and that there was a place out there that had these creatures. They sat on the edge of their seats the entire story and never once interrupted. They later said that they had known all along about the incident, they just wanted to hear it from someone who was there. They all read both his books and loved them.

"Yes, sir." Alan said pointing to someone in the crowd.

"Your theory on raptors is good and all, but isn't all this conjecture kind of moot? I mean, once the U.N. and Costa Rica and everyone decides how to handle that second island, scientists will just go in and look for themselves." The young man said. Alan took a deep breath.

"Dinosaurs lived 65 million years ago. What is left of them is fossilized in the rocks. And it's in the rock that real scientists make real discoveries." He said, now getting slightly angry. Any mention of the two islands or the man behind them made his blood start to boil.

"Now what John Hammond and Ingen did at Jurassic Park is create genetically engineered theme park monsters. Nothing more and nothing less." He said, shaking his hand at the mention of the whole operation.

"Um, are you saying that you wouldn't want to get onto Isla Sorna and study them if you had the chance?" added a young girl near the middle. Alan smiled a little.

"No force on Earth or heaven could get me on that Island.


	3. The Dig Site

On the drive to the dig site, the car was silent. No one spoke when a seminar had gone the way this one had, but somehow Maddie was always the one to try and break the silence.

"I think you did a good job Alan. People these days, knowing that there's something out there, just don't want to learn the old fashion way."

Luke looked over at her and glared as if to say 'why did you say anything?', as did Brayden. Alan looked into the rear view mirror at his adoptive daughter, and smiled. She was right.

"Your right honey… thank you." Maddie smiled and then stuck her tongue out at Luke and Brayden.

"Oh what are you, four?" Luke teased.

"Luke, be nice to your sister." Alan said smiling back at him.

They pulled up to the dig site and all got out of the car.

"Hey Alan, I'm gonna go help with some of the fossils." Brayden said.

"Alright." He said. He usually always allowed them to help his students seeing as how one day they'd be doing it anyway. Brayden jogged down to a spot where two people where brushing off a skeleton. There was a boy and he seemed to be helping one of the other team members. When Alan had shut the driver's side door the boy looked up.

"Dr. Grant". Billy said.

"Mr. Brennan." Alan called back.

"Look Maddie, it's your husband." Luke teased again.

"Oh will you give it a rest you jerk." Maddie said, smacking her twin's upper arm.

"Luke. What did I say earlier?" Alan said sternly, but Luke shrugged him off when he wasn't looking. It was true though. Maddie had a thing for Billy. He was cute, funny and incredibly smart. But he was 25… and she was 17.

Billy came jogging up to the truck and pulled out one of Alan's bags. He glanced over at Maddie and winked at her, causing her to blush immediately.

"How'd it go?" he asked, as they walked into the site, the twins following behind, still bickering.

"Let's just say it's not too late to change your major Billy."

"Not good, eh?

"Worse, we're gonna have to be out of here in about four weeks." Billy looked over at him.

"Three. I had to rent some equipment. Come on I wanna show you something. You like computers right?"

"Do you mean does he like to break them?" Maddie said quietly. Luke stifled a laugh.

"I like the abacus, Billy." Joked Alan. They followed him under a tent that had some kind of bulky machine that was making noises and a needle in the middle that was moving quite fast. There was a monitor on the other side that had the image of a raptor skull and a highlighted area under the eye socket.

"Meet the future of paleontology. It's a rapid prototyper." Billy said proudly.

"I enter in the scan data from the raptors skull, and then the computer breaks it down into thousands of slices. Then this thing sculpts it one layer at a time.

"That's awesome." Luke and Maddie said at the same time, watching the machine in wonderment, as Alan placed his hands on his hips, unsure of what to think. The machine beeped and a box popped up the computer screen that said "Complete".

"It's finished." Billy said, and he lifted the lid and pulled out something that matched perfectly to the highlighted area on the computer screen.

"I give you, the resonating chamber of a velociraptor. Listen to this." Billy then brought the object up to his mouth and blew through one of the holes. A high pitched screeched reverberated throughout the tent. It sent a shiver down Maddie and Luke's spine. Maddie noticed Alan shift uncomfortably as Billy blew into the prototype again, and looked up at him.

"You ok Alan?" she asked. He shook his head and looked down at her.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine." He turned back to Billy and reached out his hand, taking the prototype and studying it.

"Wow. This is brilliant Billy. Really it is. But I'm afraid to say it's just a little bit late." Luke turned around at the sound of footsteps approaching, which caught Maddie's attention. A man open the tents flap.

Dr. Grant?" he said. Alan turned around.


	4. The Kirby's Offer

"Paul Kirby. Kirby Enterprises." The man said, extending his arm to Alan. He shook it warily.

"Oh here's my card." Paul said pulling one out of his pocket.

"How you doing Billy?" Maddie whipped her head around to stare at the young man. He knew this guy? Alan and Billy started leaving the tent, and when the twins started to follow as well, Alan stopped them.

"You two go find your brother. We're leaving soon." They groaned, but did as they were told.

"What can I do for you Mr. Kirby?"

"Well, um, first thing, I'm a great admirer of yours, and I have a proposition I'd like to go over with you. Would you like to have dinner with me and my wife tonight? We'll treat."

"Oh that would be nice, but I'm really tired and I've been traveling, maybe another time."

"Trust me; it'll be worth your while." But before he could answer back Billy did it for him.

"We'd love to."

"Oh great. That's the spirit. Great. This evening then." Alan sighed and nodded his head yes, all the while trying to give Billy a death stare.

Seeing as how they went straight from the dig site, Brayden, Luke and Maddie had to come along to the dinner. The five of them walked into the bar and sat down in a booth with the Kirby's. Alan introduced them and the kids put on their best 'pleased to meet you faces' that they could muster up. They could all feel that something wasn't right about these people.

Paul introduced them all to his wife Amanda as well. The adults ordered drinks and then got straight down to business. The couple kissed up to Alan about how they loved his work and all, then about how they were so outdoorsy and adventurous and have been on every tour the nation has come up with including K2. Then Amanda said something about a flight to the moon, and the kids immediately lost all respect for the pair. Apparently their wedding anniversary was coming up and they wanted to do something that was 'once in a lifetime'.

"I've chartered an airplane to fly us over Isla Sorna, and we'd like you to be our guide." Paul said, pointing to Alan. Brayden, Luke and Maddie stared at the couple like they had three heads, but they didn't seem to notice.

"That's a kind offer Mr. Kirby, but I'm a very, very busy man. I can recommend some really highly qualified men who" But he was cut off by Paul.

"No, no, you're the best there is. You've seen these creatures. No one even comes close to you."

"They almost killed him you asshole!" Brayden said angrily.

"Brayden, please… I can handle this." Alan said, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"You wouldn't be able to fly low enough to see anything interesting."

"Well, see? This is what's interesting. We have permission to fly low." Amanda quickly blurted out.

"How low?' Luke asked in a tone that resembled Brayden's a few seconds before.

"Well I'm not an expert but it's a hell of a lot lower than anyone else can go, I can tell you that." Paul said eyeing up the boy.

"From what we understand it's pretty much whatever we want." Interjected Amanda.'That's hard to believe." Alan and the kids said all together.

Paul went on to say that he had made some friends in high places, including the Costa Rican government. Amanda pleaded with him on how important it was that he went with them. Paul then offered to make a donation to the site. He pulled out a check book and pen and opened it up to a blank check.

"I could write all kinds of numbers on this check Dr. Grant… Tell me… what's it gonna take?"

Alan stared down at the check then back up to Paul's face. A smile formed, and he then made his offer.

"Alan we're going with you." Brayden said quickly."Brayden, no. You guys are gonna stay home."

"You can bring them along Dr. Grant. There's more than enough room on the plane. Plus, the more the merrier." Paul said glancing over at Amanda.


	5. We'll Be Alone Again

Once back at home, the kids all sat in the living room silently. Their looks to each other said everything. They were scared. What if the plane crashed? What if their thoughts about these people were right? Alan walked by the living room and noticed them all sitting on the couch not talking. He walked in and sat in the arm chair that was opposite the couch, staring at them for a few minutes before saying anything.

"Alright … tell me what's wrong? Why do you want to come with me so bad? It's more than the dinosaurs."

Maddie brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them and buried her face in them. Luke and Brayden exchanged looks and took over.

"We want to come with you because; we're scared that something might happen to you. Then we'll be alone again." Luke said quietly, looking down into his lap, suddenly finding his fingers interesting.

"Luke's right. Even though I'm old enough to legally take care of them, I would much rather have a parental figure help me. I'm not ready to be a dad." Brayden added.

"At least if we're with you and something happens, we'll be together." Luke said. Maddie stayed silent the whole time.

"Boy's… nothing is going to happen to me. I promise. But I understand your concern. So I'll let the Kirby's know you're coming along." Alan said leaning forward in his chair. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake. They both smiled weakly, and then Alan turned his attention to Maddie, who was still hugging her knees.

"Maddie… what's wrong?" Alan asked, getting up to sit on the couch with them. Maddie looked up at him, and she had tears in her eyes."

"I don't trust these people. I just… I just don't want to lose you. I love you Alan." Alan's eyes widened. It was the first time she said that.

"Yeah… we love you Alan."

"Oh… Madeline…boys… I…I love you too, and like I said, you're not going to lose me." He said wrapping her in a hug. He reached out to Brayden and Luke as well, and they all fell into him.

"You're not gonna lose me."


	6. You Cannot Land Here

**Hey there!**

**I know people are reading this story, but I yet to have any reviews on it. :( I know that alot of it is pretty much the movie, but I've added stuff thats not. You guys have to have some sort of opinion! Hehe. Not posting another Chapter until i get some sort of feedback.**

**:) Enjoy**

* * *

A few days later they were all on a plane to the one place that Alan thought he would never have to go to. The kids sat near the back of the plane, watching as Alan and Billy talked about something. Billy seemed to be telling a story.

"I really don't like this. Something just doesn't feel right." Maddie said.

"Oh relax Maddie, everything's fine. And besides, we have one of the best dinosaur experts with us if something does happen." Brayden said from the seat across from the twins. He was sitting next to the window with a man in all black and sunglasses.

"Don't get too excited Billy, Chances are we won't see a thing." They heard Alan say from ahead of them

"Wake me when we get there."

"So… how do you know the Kirby's?" Brayden asked the man. He looked over at Brayden.

"Uh, through our church." He replied, seeming to have been taken off guard. Luke leaned over and whispered to Maddie;

"Something tells me he's not the church-going type of guy." It made Maddie smile and hold back a giggle.

Alan's POV

I was shaken awake from a nightmare by Billy. Apparently we were almost there now. I sat my chair back up and looked out the window at the approaching island. From above it was just as beautiful as its sister, but on the inside, it was just as dangerous. We flew over a hill and suddenly dinosaurs were in view. I lifted myself out of the chair to get a better look.

"My God I'd forgotten." I said aloud to Billy and to myself at the sight of the creatures. I could hear the kids going crazy in the back. I smiled at their reactions. They were naming the animals left and right. I had taught them well. One of the pilots suddenly yelled to the back of the plane.

"Cooper. If you see anything, yell up!"

"Naw, I thought I'd keep it to myself." The man in black yelled back. I was already being a bad guide.

"I'm sorry. Everyone, if you'll look over to the left side of the plane, you can see a whole herd of Brachiosaurs. In fact you can see at the front of the group, the Alfa male grazing."

"That's my favorite species!" yelled Maddie as she got out of her seat to look.

"Udesky, Nash? How bout up front? You guys see anything?" said Paul

"Nothing yet Mr. Kirby." Replied the man who had called to Cooper. They didn't see anything? The animals were in front of them, clear as day. I continued on anyway.

"What do you mean—Mrs. Kirby, look. Out here you'll see a group of triceratops—"But I was cut off by the other pilot, Nash.

"Mr. Kirby! We have a landing strip up ahead. You want me to put her down?" he asked. I stopped dead, and I noticed the kids had stopped talking too.

"No, no. I told you, I want to circle first, see the whole island."

"What do you mean set it down? You can't land here. What are you talking about?" I said. Paul was trying to talk over me.

"Hold on, hold on. I can explain." He said trying to be calm. No… I was not going to go through this again. Especially not with the kids.

"You CANNOT land on this island!" I yelled, unbuckling my seatbelt and getting up. Paul and Amanda started talking at the same time, saying everything was going to be fine, and that I didn't understand. I couldn't take it anymore. I began to walk towards the cockpit.

"Are you crazy?" I said aloud, but the next few seconds were a blur. Paul asked firmly for me to sit down. Suddenly I heard Maddie, Luke and Brayden all yell 'Alan!', and I could tell by Brayden's tone that he was struggling to get to me. Someone was coming up behind me but I didn't care. I needed to stop this plane from landing.

"Dr. Grant will you please sit down-" Then everything went black. Someone or something had hit me on the head. The last thing I heard was a shriek from Maddie, as I hit the aisle floor.


	7. The Crash and Attack

**Ok everyone. I have one review. Keep them coming! **

* * *

Overall POV

Alan woke up to Billy and Maddie kneeling next to him. He lifted himself onto his elbows, and stared angrily at Billy.

"Billy… tell me we didn't land." At that moment Amanda's voice rang through the plane from outside calling out a name.

"Alan… we tried." Maddie said, looking incredibly frightened.

Amanda's cries for an 'Eric' and a 'Ben' still echoed through the plane as Alan pushed himself up.

"I think their looking for someone." Billy said. He and Maddie then followed Alan outside to the sight of Udesky, Nash, and Cooper gearing up and loading guns. Alan placed his hat back on his head and thought to himself;

'Those aren't going to do a damn thing.'

Amanda was shouting into the surrounding jungle through a bullhorn, and Luke and Brayden looked as though they were arguing with Paul. Paul turned around at the sound of the three walking down the stairs. The boys ran over to Alan and Maddie and Luke latched onto his sister.

"Oh Dr. Grant, I'm sorry we had to be so-" he stammered, walking up to Alan.

"Who HIT me?" Alan asked angrily.

"Um that was Cooper" he said pointing to the man who was now running into the jungle with a very large gun. Nash and Udesky had already disappeared, while Amanda was still shouting.

"What are they doing?!" Alan asked, referring to the three men.

"They're setting up a perimeter to make it safe."

"Nowhere is safe on this island Mr. Kirby! We've been trying to tell you that!" Brayden yelled.

"We need to get back on the plane! And tell your wife to stop making that noise. It's a very, very bad idea!" Alan added.

"Amanda! Amanda honey!?" Paul said turning to shout to his wife, but she continued yelling.

"Dr. Grant said that's a bad idea!" she stopped and turned around.

"WHAT?!" she yelled through the bullhorn.

"Kids, get back on the plane, now." Alan said

"He says it's a bad idea!"

"WHAT'S A BAD IDEA?"

Suddenly a very loud and ferocious sounding roar ripped through the jungle. Luke and Maddie stopped dead on the plane's steps and turned around to face the jungle with pure terror on their faces. Brayden, who had already gotten inside, came swiftly back into view, also looking scared.

"What was that?" Paul asked quietly.

"That's a tyrannosaurus." Billy said, taking a step forward.

"I don't think so… It's sounds bigger." Alan stated simply.

"Alan?" Luke said his voice shaking a little, as he grabbed Maddie's hand. Alan turned around to see the three pairs of blue eyes staring back at him in terror

"Get on the plane kids."

Gunshots rang out, and within seconds Udesky and Nash came running out of the jungle yelling 'we have to leave' and to get on the plane. Paul was confused at first and Udesky just screamed at him to get on the plane.

"What about the other guy?" Alan asked as Udesky pushed him up the stairs.

"Cooper's a professional, he can handle-" He was cut off by a roar, more gunshots, and another roar.

"Get on the plane HURRY!"

Nash already had the plane stared and as soon as the hatch door was closed he began rolling it down the runway. In the distance a small figure appeared.

"What are you doing?" Paul said noticing the figure.

"That's Cooper!" Alan said, worry in his voice for Nash showed no sign of stopping the aircraft. They were just about to hit him when a large creature came running out of the jungle, and grabbed Cooper with its huge jaws, causing Nash to force the airplane into flight before it was ready and making it hit the dinosaur. Blood spattered onto the windshield and windows as the plane lost control. Maddie and Amanda started screaming.

"Fuel cut off!!" Udesky screamed.  
"We're going down!!" Nash yelled back.

The next few seconds were chaotic. The plane crashed through the trees, cracking the windshield, and losing both its wings, all the landing gear, and the tail, making it look like a tube. At the sudden stop, everyone slammed forward into the seats in front of them. Slowly they started moving, groaning and rubbing sore parts of their arms and head.

"Boys, Maddie? Are you guys ok?" Alan said turning around to face his children. Luke and Brayden shook their heads 'yes', while Maddie just let out a small whimper and rubbed her temple. She had hit the seat pretty hard.

"Everyone just stay put!" Usdesky yelled. He then tried to contact the San Juan Approach but the radio was gone. Nash asked for the satellite phone and Paul gave it to him, while Alan tried to open the door. A branch was blocking it so he couldn't get it all the way open, but he did notice how far up they were. He closed the door and looked over at Brayden, Billy, Amanda and Paul.

"We haven't landed yet." Nash had no luck with the phone, when just then the plane gave a jolt, causing everyone to freeze and panic slightly. Amanda started screaming and hitting Paul.

"Keep still! Keep still!" Alan yelled, for she was making the plane shake.

"What? What is it?!" Paul asked.

She stopped yelling but seemed confused for a brief second until the plane started jerking back and forth and then began to tilt dangerously forward causing Paul and Amanda to slip. The front of the plane suddenly detached leaving Nash and Udesky dangling from their seats. The dinosaur they had seen earlier now appeared, its long jaws swiftly moving into the plane. Udesky leaped over the seats as Alan pushed Maddie and the boy's further back. Nash landed on top of Amanda who had slipped to the floor, and then cried out. The dinosaur had caught his leg in its mouth and was now proceeding to pull him from the plane. Nash grabbed onto Amanda and nearly pulled her out with him, but the dinosaur was too powerful.

It dropped the helpless man and he crashed to the forest floor, and then quickly tried to crawl away. He almost made it up on his feet when the creature's massive foot pinned him to the ground and devoured him. Everyone in the plane watched in horror until the animal lifted its head and roared loudly again. They all scrambled to get to the back of the plane before it could come back for more. The sudden shift in weight made the plane tilt backwards until it was no longer supported by the tree and fell out. It slammed to the ground, falling onto its side.

No one had time to react, for seconds later the dinosaurs' legs came into view and the fuselage was pushed, forcing it to roll violently until it smacked into a tree. Now upright, everyone tried to gain footing fast as the dinosaur came into view again, roaring ferociously. Amanda freaked out and ran out of the fuselage.

"Mrs. Kirby come back!!" Alan cried as he ran after her.

"Alan!" the children cried out as Paul stepped out yelling for Amanda. The creature roared again as Alan, Amanda and Paul ran back into the plane. The dinosaur grabbed the fuselage and rolled it over, making everyone fall. It then slammed its foot on the top of plane and everyone looked up in terror. What was the floor was now being 

pushed down onto them, practically pinning them. The windows shattered from the force and glass flew everywhere, hitting everyone.

Another loud roar rang through the jungle as the creature rolled the fuselage a bit more till it was on its side again. They all could move now and there was stillness for a few seconds as they all watched the top of the plane. The nose of the dinosaur came slamming through the metal as easy as a knife through butter as it began searching for its next meal. It kept throwing its head in and out of the hole it made in a pattern. Whenever its head was out someone lunged to the other side. Amanda was first, followed by Billy, Paul and Udesky.

"Maddie! Boys! Come on! Hurry!" Alan yelled to his frightened kids.

"Brayden's stuck!!" Luke yelled back, as he and Maddie both kept tugging on Brayden to release him from the seat he was pinned under. Finally with one last tug he was free and they made it to the other side.

"Follow me! This way" Alan yelled as they ran from the wreckage and the beast. The dinosaur quickly noticed they were gone and turned to chase them. They ran into a clearing and Alan pointed to another highly wooded area. The animal couldn't get through and was left behind. They ran and ran until they figured they had lost it. They all came to a stop and struggled to catch their breath.

Everyone had their share of cuts, scraps and nicks all over them. Billy, Amanda, and Brayden had very minimal damage, while Udesky had a gash across his forehead from hitting the windshield from the impact of the crash. Paul had a small cut on his left temple, neck and arm. Alan was not too bad either, bearing only a small gash on his cheek and over his right eyebrow. Luke had somehow received an eight inch long gash on his right arm which at this point he was oblivious to and had a few nicks around his neck from the glass.

Maddie was in pretty bad shape. She had gotten hit with the brunt of the glass and a very large bruise was forming on her left temple from the initial crash, and a large cut ran down the length of her cheek. She felt dizzy now and had to lean on Alan for a few minutes.

"I think we lost him" Alan said breathing heavily. He turned around and moved a few branches out of the way and came face to face with another dinosaur. He quickly noticed it was dead and told the rest of the group. A low rumbling noise filled everyone as they all glanced up at a Tyrannosaurs Rex who had been feeding on the carcass. It stared them down as Alan said

"Nobody move a muscle."

The Rex roared at them but Alan stood his ground, but something didn't feel right. He turned around and noticed that only Luke was next to him. He cursed under his breath, grabbed his son and ran like the others. They all came into a small clearing but screamed and scattered at the site of the dinosaur that had attacked them. Someone knocked into Alan and he fell to the ground, landing in between to logs.

The Rex narrowly missed Alan as it stepped right on the logs on its way to the bigger dinosaur. They roared at each other and began to fight. The Rex immediately bit down around its neck and shook the animal but it got free. Branches, roots and leaves flew in every direction as the two ancient beasts battled. They slammed into each other and snapped their jaws. Maddie quickly found hiding but decided not to take it. She stood in the open and watched the dinosaurs fight. She was almost in a trance when a branch landed not too far in front of her, and she moved out of the way, but still enough in the open it see them. The larger beast finally got the upper hand and grabbed the Rex's neck with its jaws. It tried to break free but the larger dinosaur was too powerful.

Alan jumped up from the ground and ran as the bigger dinosaur snapped the Rex's neck. He ran out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by the falling Rex that was now dead. Maddie continued to watch the creature as it walked over and rested its arms on the Rex's body. Alan grabbed her by the waist, pulled her away and the group ran further into the woods. The last thing they heard was the distance roar of the larger predator before it began its meal.


	8. The Truth

**Hi all. Sorry I havent updated in like forever, but I havent watched the movie in a little and i had to go back and finish this part. Im back at school so it still might be a little while inbetween posts, but I'm gonna try!**

**Enjoy this and im sorry that its short.**

* * *

Alan punched Paul square in the face, knocking him backwards into a tree and sliding down to the ground. Amanda moved in front of him and pleaded with Alan to stop.

"It's time you did some explaining Mr. Kirby." Alan said, rubbing his knuckles. Billy and the kids stared down the couple as Paul got up and took out his wallet. He opened it up and said;

"Our 12 year old son is on this island."

"He went parasailing over the island as a tour and never came back." Amanda added. Paul handed Alan his wallet with the picture.

"We called everyone. We did everything we could. No one would help us. The Costa Rican government said this was a 'no fly' zone. The U.S. Embassy—that's _our_ U.S. Embassy said we should "accept the inevitable". Can you believe that?!"

"You let a 12 year old go parasailing alone?" Billy asked looking at the picture.

"No! He wasn't alone he was with a friend of mine." Amanda said while hugging herself.

"Ben Hildebrand." Paul said indignantly

"Paul and I divorced... over a year ago." Amanda whispered. The boys looked at the couple in complete shock, while Maddie was still a little uneasy.

"Alright, so why me?!" Alan snapped.

"He said we needed someone who had been on the island before." Paul said. Alan turned to face Udesky

Yes. But I did **not** tell you to kidnap someone." He said. Alan turned back around

"I have **never** been on this island"

"Sure you have. You wrote that book." Paul stated, taking a step towards Alan.

"That was Isla Nublar." Luke said

"This is Isla Sorna." Brayden added.

"Site B." which came from Maddie. It was the first thing she'd said since the crash.

"You mean there are two islands with dinosaurs on them?" Asked Udesky, scratching his head. Paul and Amanda just yelled at him to keep out of it.

"Ok so how long have they been missing?" yelled Alan again, trying to be in charge.

"Eight weeks." Said Paul, looking over at Amanda to make sure he was right.

"Almost eight weeks now." She whispered. Alan stared at the couple in disbelief. Did they really think they were still alive?

"Billy, Kids." He said waving them over.

"We go back to the plane and salvage what we can, and then we make for the coast."

"Dr. Grant. We not leaving this island without our son." Said Paul, as if to put his foot down. Alan looked over at him and stared.

"Then you can go and look for him. Or you can stick with us as long as you don't hold us up. Either way… you probably won't get off this island alive. You endangered not only yourselves, Billy, Me and those three men… but my children. And I will never forgive you for almost getting them killed." He said, then turned and walked away the kids and Billy following closely behind him. Not too long after, the Kirby's and Udesky came running to catch up.

There was really nothing to salvage except for a few backpacks, and Billy's camera bag. All the weapons were destroyed. Luke had finally noticed the gash on his arm. He was picking up his backpack when he noticed all the blood. He used one of his shirts he had packed to wrap around it. Maddie was still dizzy and figured it was from all the running combined with the headache that formed after she hit her head. Luke, Brayden and Maddie walked over to Billy who was now taking pictures of a massive footprint. Alan also joined them.

"What would you classify it Billy?" He asked, crouching down next to the young man. He was holding a tooth.  
"Well it's a super predator…"  
"Mh-hmm"  
Suchimimus… the snout."  
"No, think bigger."  
"Baryonyx?"  
"Not with that sail." Billy was now puzzled.  
"What about Spinosaurus?" Brayden asked.  
"You mean Spinosaurus Aegypticus, Brayden… you know we have to use scientific names." Maddie said, lightly rubbing her temple.  
"I taught you kids well." Alan said smiling at them. He handed Billy the tooth.  
"I don't remember that on Ingen's list." He said  
"It wasn't on their list, that's why." Luke said.  
"It makes me wonder what else they were up to." Alan quipped. A noise made them all look at to the sight of Paul trying to put his backpack on, spinning in circles.


	9. Parasailing Gone Wrong

**Sorry for the delay everyone! But here it is! Hopefully more to come soon! Reviews are appreciated!**

**-Sam**

* * *

The kids laughed to themselves as Billy and Alan walked over to him. They went on to ask how far up K2 he set up camp. His answer was completely off.

"Mr. Kirby. There's no such thing as Kirby Enterprises is there?" Paul stumbled again and looked down.

"It's Kirby Paint and Tile Plus… The plus stands for bathroom fixtures. We're in the West Gate Shopping Center in Enid, Oklahoma."

"So I don't suppose that check you wrote them is any good?" Brayden asked angrily.

"Now, now listen to me; I'll pay you the money that I owe you… no matter what." Paul stuttered, but Alan talked over him, slinging his bag on his shoulder and walking towards the forest.

"This is good. Here we are on the worst place in the world and we're not even getting paid."

"All right, wait fella's. I'll make this up to you. If you ever do a, a bathroom or a kitchen-"

Turns out not Udesky wasn't who he seemed to be either. He was more of a booking agent, and came on the trip because someone else couldn't. As they were all walking through the forest Amanda kept on shouting.

"Eric?!" she yelled. Alan had had enough.

"Quiet!" he half whispered. Paul turned on her.

"Will you stop that? Dr. Grant says this is very dangerous territory."

"Look, maybe we should split up or something. You know, we could cover twice as much ground-"

"Dr Grant says that's a bad idea." Said Paul, sounding like an obedient child. Amanda wasn't amused.

"Dr. Grant, Dr Grant says this." She said, annoyed as she tripped over a vine."

"Well what good is it hiring an expert if we aren't going to take his advice?!"

"Yeah, but DR. GRANT isn't looking for Eric, he's looking for the coast." She said getting stuck on another vine.

"OK fine, go ahead and scream, and then when that… tricycloplots attacks you, don't come crying to me."

"Don't have to worry about that." Amanda said angrily under her breath, as she tripped yet again, but loud enough for Paul to hear.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say?"

"Nevermind"

WHAT did you say??"

"God Paul, just drop it!"

"Can you two please shut the hell up???!!!" Said Luke.

"If we split up… I'm going with you guys." Said Udesky quietly to Billy.

After another half hour or so walking, in the distance they say something red and white hanging from a tree. As they got closer they saw that is was the parasail. Amanda and Paul ran ahead of them all towards it. They both started screaming his name in every direction. Alan once again had to be the logical one of the group.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kirby…" but they didn't listen. Amanda kept yelling  
"ERIC!"  
"Mrs. Kirby!!" she finally looked at him.  
"Mrs. Kirby, the chances are remote they're still in the vicinity." Sadden, she looked over to Paul who was picking up something orange from the ground. A life jacket. She ran over to him and took it from him.

"Young adult." He said and she hugged it. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey guys." Said Udesky a little aways from the couple. They ran over to him/ He was holding a camcorder.

"That's my camera." Said Amanda, swiftly taking it from him and trying to turn it on, with no luck.

"The battery's dead." Udesky was already unscrewing the top of his flashlight.

"I got an idea. Let me have the camera." After switching out the battery, Alan, Billy and the kids came over at the sound of a young boy's voice. They all watched the screen as Eric, Amanda and a man that had to be Ben played Frisbee on a beach.

"I shot this the morning they disappeared." Amanda said quietly.

Soon it switched over to Ben coming up to the camera asking for it, then switching again to Eric and Ben in the air, suddenly being jolted and the camera focus on the empty boat. There was some chaos, until finally a shot of them landing in the tree came on. Ben was releasing Eric from the harness, and as he got up off the ground he turned the camera off as the screen went to snow.

"He's alive. I know he's alive." Said Paul

"We're gonna find him." He said reassuringly to her. Alan looked at Bill. He wasn't so sure. They both turned back to the parasail stuck in the tree.

"Can you fly one of those?" he asked Billy. Billy looked at it for a few more seconds.

"Maybe… as long as the sail's not torn."

"Well let's take it.' Alan said walking up to it.  
"If we spot a plane, it might be a good way to get attention" He, Billy, Luke and Brayden began pulling on it.

"Pull it this way." Alan said dragging it over to the right. Something cracked, and as Amanda was walking forward, the harness, which now held a skeletal version of Ben, came flying towards her. She started screaming and thrashing and was soon tangled in the different strings that held the parasail together. Udesky, and Paul worked quickly to try and get her free, but she wouldn't stop moving.

"GET IT OFF ME!" she screamed.

"Mrs. Kirby please—" said Udesky as he held onto her. She continued to scream, and was finally free. She took off into the forest while everyone just stared after her.

"Get her back Mr. Kirby.' Said Alan, slightly amused. Paul stood for a second, and then took off after his ex-wife. Billy was able to pull the body down, and the flies buzzed around the remaining part of the group as they set to make the parasail useful.

Amanda kept running, but soon Paul caught up to her, grabbed her wrist and spun her into his chest.

"Stop, stop it's ok. I'm sorry… I'm sorry about Ben." He said to her, hugging her tight. Amanda pulled back and looked at Paul, half in tears.

"It's not Ben, Paul. It's Eric. He's out here all by himself." She started crying more and he pulled her back into a hug.

"I know, I know."

"Our baby's out there all by himself."

"Listen to me. We'll find him. I promise." As they hug, Amanda see's something out of the corner of her eye and pulls a little away from him.

"Paul…" she whispers. He looks at her then follows her gaze.

The boys are rolling the now free and hole free parasail up to put back in its bag when Paul's voice echo's through the trees.

"Dr. Grant!" Alan stood up looking in the direction of Paul's voice.

"You should come look at this!" He looks back over to Billy then heads off into the trees, followed by Udesky and the kids as Billy finishes with the parasail.


	10. Finding the Compound

When Alan finally found the couple, Paul immediately pointed to the area across from him. Alan glanced over and his eyes widened at the site before him. Eggs. He walked up to and knelt down in front of the nest. He studied them for a few moments before realizing what type of eggs they were. He stood straight up and looked around him. There were nests everywhere.

"Raptor." He whispered to himself. He turned at the sound of footsteps to see Billy packing the rest of the parasail. He stopped too when he saw the nest site. Alan turned to his children. By the looks on their faces he knew they knew too.

The next thing everyone knew, they were on the move again, Alan leading the way. Brayden had to stop every so often to wait for Maddie who was lagging behind, and every time he asked if she was ok she'd say yes to avoid questions. After stopping for her three times, Brayden picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride the rest of the way. Paul kept trying to comfort Amanda by saying they'd find their son, and that he was resourceful. Alan turned around to make sure they had everyone when he noticed Billy was gone.

"Where's Billy?" he said and headed back the way they came. The kids stopped as well and watched their adoptive father walk away.

"Alan!" Brayden called after him. But it didn't take long to find Billy.

"What are you doing?" Alan asked.

"I was photographing the nest." Billy said with a smile as he clipped his camera bag shut.

"Don't do that again." Alan said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry." Billy said with a shaky laugh.

"If I lose you the kids and I are stuck with these damn tourists."

After about an hour of walking, the group came into a slight clearing. Down the hill a ways was what looked like the compound

"I bet you Eric's in there. Don'tcha think? I bet my bottom dollar!" Said Paul, rushing ahead of everyone else.

"Who is he? Little orphan Annie?" whispered Brayden to Maddie. She laughed to herself. They all followed after Paul.

"What do you think it is?" said Billy to no one in particular.

"As far as I'm concerned, it's the Four Seasons." Said Udesky from the back of the group. The place was completely destroyed. Over-turned trucks and jeeps, broken glass and parts of the building strewn everywhere. Vines covered the buildings as well. Once they made it to the compound, they searched around what was once the lobby area.

"ERIC!" Paul shouted.

"Paul! Don't…" Amanda said in a hush but firm tone. Everyone was staring past her at a spot on the reception desk. She slowly looked over and saw a phone. She shrugged her shoulders and said;

"What the hell." It was worth a shot. She cautiously picked the phone up and put it to her ear. Nothing. She didn't even bother to put it back on the receiver.

The group started walking again further into the compound. Brayden had finally put Maddie down. She was the last to start following. Suddenly something in the corner of her eye caught her attention, but when she turned to look, there was nothing there. She shook it off and jogged to catch up with everyone.


	11. It's After Them

They soon came upon some vending machines.

"Who's got some change? It only takes quarters." Piped up Paul

"I gotta buck… I gotta buck ten." He stammered pulling some money from his pocket and counting it. There was a loud crash and scream, as Billy karate kicked one of the vending machines, shattering the glass. He reached in, smiling to himself as he pulled out a handful of wrapped food for everyone. Paul stood there for a second a little dumbfounded and slightly annoyed that he didn't come up with that idea. When everyone had cleared off, he himself tried kicking the one he was in front of. It didn't break. It even looked like it was made of plastic instead of glass.

He put his leg down and bent over groaning. Definitely pulled something. He limped off to catch up with everyone. They soon walked into a room and climbed down the stairs. Alan knew what it was right away. There were abandoned incubators with broken shells everywhere. Some with the lids down, others broken, and some with no lids at all. The mechanical arms that were meant to rotate the eggs long since dead. Amanda stopped in front of them, picking up one of the shells.

"So this is how you make dinosaurs?" she said out loud.

"No… this is how you play God." Alan responded. Billy started snapping photos while everyone else looked around. Alan watched the kids; a small trace of happiness filled him that they were experiencing this. But God did he want to get them off this island, before something awful happened.

It was at that moment that he noticed the large bruise on Maddie's temple.

"Madeline when did you get that?" He asked. He walked over and reached out to tilt her head to see it better, but she quickly moved away from his hand.

"Don't…it hurts…" Alan was concerned.

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"Yeah, ever since we stopped running and the Rex found us. That's why I had to hold onto you. It hasn't stopped hurting." She said. She began to walk, but stumbled and hit the floor with her knees.

"Madeline." Alan said, rushing to catch her. She fell back into his arms, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, the color draining from her face. Billy looked over when he heard Alan say her name and now rushed to the young girl's side as well.

"Maddie, listen to me. You need to stay awake. Stay with me alright?" he said to her. Maddie's eyes flitted back open.

"Alan…" she sat back up and threw up onto the floor.

"Alan, what's-"

"She has a concussion, a pretty good ne from the looks of it. We need to get out of here.

"Let me take her." Billy offered.

"No, I got her."

A scream suddenly echoed through the room from where Amanda was standing, along with another noise. A full grown Velociraptor was lunging toward her. Everyone fled the room at the sight of the creature. Alan was the last one out as he scooped Maddie into his arms and ran. They turned down a hallway lined with cages. Paul was ahead of them all, pulling on a door that could lead out, but of course, it was locked. The raptor was now caught up to them. There was a brief stare down before they all scattered in different directions. Paul, Udesky, Luke, Alan and Maddie quickly locked themselves in one cage, as the raptor ran full speed towards them.

But it bypassed the large group and headed straight for Billy, Amanda and Brayden. They had only just closed the cage door when the animal slammed itself against it, pushing it inward until the three of them were pinned into a corner of the cage. The raptor bit fiercely at the door, trying to get at them, while the other group tried to get its attention, making as much noise as possible. It was completely unphased. It soon stopped its biting and slowly glanced upwards. The boys and Amanda followed its stare to an opening at the top where the door and the wall didn't meet. Realization hit as the raptor placed its foot, followed by the other on the door and started to climb.

Amanda took control yelling at Billy and Brayden to push, and collectively they pushed the door all the way until it was against the other wall, trapping the creature. Locking it and running back down the hallway, the other group soon followed, but Alan, still holding Maddie lagged behind. The raptor was shrieking.

Alan…come on." Maddie said weakly.

"Oh my god. It's calling for help." He said in wonderment. Paul pulled him from his discovery, and he put Maddie down.

"You're gonna have to run. I know it's hard but I can't carry you and get us out of here. Don't let go of me."


	12. Eric

***Hides from angry fans* I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait guys! And even more sorry this is so short, but hey some thing is better than nothing right?... Right? *runs and hides***

* * *

Maddie nodded weakly at Alan's request, and the group sprinted from the compound, the raptor trailing not far behind. A different cry echoed through the jungle now, and every one ran faster, coming upon a clearing filled with more dinosaurs. The group scared them as they ran through causing a serious stampede like situation. They dodged the creatures left and right as two raptors came swarming into the clearing, completely uninterested in the many meals they could easily have just had.

Through dragging his daughter and trying not to get stepped on, Alan noticed something black laying in the grass. Grabbing it, he saw it was Billy's camera bag and held on tight to it.

"Head for the trees!!" He yelled as loud as he could. Every one scattered in different directions as they came into another heavily wooded area. Paul, Amanda and the boys climbed up the first tree they saw. Billy ran for a little more until he almost came into the view of another raptor, and hid behind the tree he stopped at. He quickly climbed it as well.

The air was filled by a scream and every one froze. Paul snapped his head in the direction of the noise and immediately knew.

"Udesky." He whispered. And another yelled, strangled this time went out through the jungle.

"Mr. Kirby!" Came another voice.

"Billy!?"

"Alan and Maddie with you?" Billy asked in a normal tone from the neighboring tree.

"They're not with you?!" Luke and Brayden said at the same time in the same panic stricken tone. They couldn't dwell on it. They moved through the trees until they came across a body. Udesky's unmoving body, lying face down in the leaves and dirt.

"Oh my god." Paul whispered.

"Mr Udesky?! Mr Udesky!" Amanda shouted, but there was no answer.

"He's dead." Billy whispered. But then Udesky moved his arm a little.

"Oh my god. No he's not!" Amanda said moving dow the tree.

"No, no wait! Something's not right!" Brayden yelled, but it was too late. Amanda grabbed a vine as she made to take a step down, but it snapped, sending her falling through the tree until her legs miraculously caught on a branch and left her hanging upside down. Immediately two raptors came charging out of the bushes, lunging for Amanda's face, and coming way too close. All the men moved as fast as they could and quickly pulled her back up.

"They set a trap." Luke said

"They actually set a trap." Billy replied. The raptors gazed up at them, in a way the would suggest that they were smiling in a way at the trick they just pulled.

Alan was hiding in some long grass with Maddie close behind, watching two raptors call to each other.

"What are you saying... what are you looking for?" He asked quietly to himself. The raptors let out a few more cries, and the two with the other part of the group reacted. A whitish one running off while the other strode over to Udesky's body, picked him up by the neck, and snapped it, staring back up at the trees before running off as well.

Alan and Maddie had moved to a hiding spot behind a tree, he peering over a gap in it.

"Alan please...lets try to find the others." Maddie said. She was a little more conscious now, though her head was still throbbing. He lowered himself back down to her level.

"Alright.... lets go." He said, taking her hand and standing up. This time the gap wasn't empty. A raptor hissed in his face, and jumped up onto the tree. Maddie screamed at the sight of it as Alan dragged them backward.

"Don't let go of me." He commanded, though it was completely unnecessary. Maddie wasn't going to let go. Another raptor showed up and they moved to being back to back. More showed up. The two of them were surrounded. There was no way out.

"Alan, they're everywhere." Maddie said. Four against two. No way out. Until something landed near them, hissing and giving off smoke, soon followed by what sounded to be a second. The raptors began to back away as the smoke grew. They didn't like it. The smoke hit Alan and Maddie now and he covered his mouth fast, yelling to her to do the same. The creatures shrieked and began running off as Alan felt a tug on his arm and then felt himself being pulled. He reached out and grabbed Maddie as he saw a figure ahead of him.

"Wait!" He said in a strained voice. Whatever that smoke was, it stung his eyes and irritated his throat. It sent both of them into coughing fits. Their surroundings became familiar again as the figure led them back towards the compound and up to a truck, ushering them to get inside of it. Once they were both in the figure, who they now noticed was a boy, peeked back out of the truck.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot Eric." Alan sputtered out.


End file.
